Nemo
by kittybella
Summary: When Trowa gets depressed, Quatre is his only comfort. song fic for nightwish's song Nemo. Trowa gets a new name. yaoi. PLEASE REVIEW!


Nemo

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Gundam Wing or the song or the book. If I did, I'd be rich and a rock star and a novolist. and I don't really see any one of them being true any time soon.

WARNING!!! THIS FIC CONTAINS YAOI!!! NO LIKE, NO READ!!!

WARNING 2!!! I AM PARTIALY INSAINE!!! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME ON THIS!!!

This is a song fic of Nemo by Nightwish. They are awesome band. I am not. I don't own song.

Now, please read and enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trowa walked down the hall to his room. His emotions were telling him to slit his wrists once more. He may not have shown it, but he was depressed. SEVERELY depressed. Only two things made him feel better. Quatre and slitting his wrists. Since Quatre was nowhere in sight, his only option was taking a razor blade to the bottoms of his arms.

_This is me for forever_

_One of the lost ones_

_The one without a name_

_Without an honest hear as compass_

The brunette entered his room. He went strait to the table, where he kept the slitting instrumet. Trowa opened the drawer, and picked up the blade. He had just pressed it against his skin when Quatre walked in unexpectidly. The blonde dropped what he was holding ((A/N: It was a bunch of papers.)) when he took in the sight before him.

"Trowa... What are you doing?"

For once since the two met, Trowa was mad at Quatre. "Can't you knock before you come in?!" He yelled at the, already, horrified blonde.

"Trowa... What's gotten into you? You've never yelled at me before. So, why?" tears started streaming down Quatre's face. "I thought you liked me!" with that he ran out of Trowa's room, crying.

With that Trowa realized what he had done. "Quatre, wait!" Trowa went to get Quatre, but the blonde was already gone. "Dammit!"

"Reeaal smooth, lover boy!" said an all too cocky vioce behind him. "What did you do? Break up with him? Screw him then left him?"

"Shut up, Maxwell."

"Oooh, spicey! Why the hot temper?"

"I said SHUT UP!" Trowa punched Duo suare in the jaw.

"Ooww. Right in the kisser! Man, Trowa, what's the hell is your problem?"

"YOU DAMMIT!"

_This is me for forever _

_one without a name_

_These lines the last endever_

_To find the missing life line._

"Well, what ever," Duo shrugged and walked off, mumbling, "Heero's not gonna be happy about this."

Trowa sighed in frustration. He leaned against the wall and brushed a hand through his hair. "I need some fresh air." So the brunette went outside. He looked at the sky. "I wish it would rain."

_Oh how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_All I wish _

_Is to dream again _

_My loving heart_

_Lost in the dark_

_For hope I'd give my every thing_

The gundam piolet sat in the grass and took out a book. He had started reading _Vampirates_. It had been quite intresting. Every time he picked it up he couldn't put it down. But this wasn't very often. He still had his job ay the circus to attend to. Trowa opened the book and looked at the flower keeping his place. It looked withered and dead. All dried out and stuff, pettles falling off, discolored.

"Man! And Quatre gave this flower to me too! Today just keeps getting worse and worse."

_My flower, withered between_

_The pages 2 and 3_

_The once and forever bloom_

_Gone with all my sins_

Trowa looked around him and found a flower. He picked the flower and started plucking the pettles off while saying, "He'll forgive me, he won't forgive me," and so on and so forth. The last pettle came up as, "He'll forgive me." Trowa stood up and went to where he tought Quatre would be, his room. Trowa knocked on the blonde's door.

"Yes?" The faint call came through the door. It almost sounded as if Quatre had been crying. Knowing him, he probably was.

"It's me, Trowa," the brunette answered.

"What do _you _want?!" Quatre snapped back.

"To say 'sorry.' So, can I come in?" Trowa asked as sincerly as possible.

"Sure."

Trowa then walked into the blonde's room. He took a look at Quatre and confirmed that he had been crying. He then sat on the bed, right beside the blonde.

"Quatre," the brunette started. "I'm sorry for wat I said to you earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you, I had just been a little scared because you found out my secret. Will you forgive me?"

Quatre thought for a moment, letting evrything that Trowa said sink in. He looked Trowa in the eyes and smiled. "I forgive you."

Then the couple's lips met. Talk about kiss and make up! They broke away and stared deeply into each other's eyes. Quatre thought he saw a sadness in Trowa's eyes. It was a kind of lonly sadness. Their lips then met once more. They broke away.

"Oh, Trowa!" Quatre flung his arms around Trowa's neck, starting to cry on his shoulder. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Trowa placed his arms around Quatre's waist. "Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For your sadness!" the blonde continued to sob on Trowa's shoulder.

"It's alright!"

The two broke away from the embrace. Quatre's crying stopped. Trowa lifted Quatre's chin and their lips met. Trowa parted the younger boy's lips with his tounge, snaking it through the younger boy's mouth, memorizing every taste and feeling in the warm, moist cavern.

_Walk the dark path_

_Sleep with angels_

_Call the past for help_

_Touch me with your love_

_And reviel to me my true name_

Trowa quickly and smoothly removed Quatre's and his own shirts. He then plastered his lips to Quatre's neck, lightly nipping at the sultry skin, effectivaly causing a gasp to issue from the blonde's mouth. Trowa liked this sound, so he continued what he was doing, nipping, sucking, and kissing at Quatre's neck. Trowa took the time to look at his lover through lust filled eyes. The brunette wanted this. He could see that Quatre wanted it too. It was in his eyes.Trowa placed his lips on quatre's once more, kissing him with even more fire and passion than ever before. He made quick work of quatre's pants and boxers, then his own afterwards.

_Oh how I wished_

_For soothing rain_

_All I wish is to dream again_

_My loving heart_

_Lost in the dark_

_For hope I'd give my everything_

"Trowa?" Quatre asked his lover.

"Yes?" Trowa answered, his voice husky.

"Is it okay if I call you Nemo?" the younger boy asked his lover.

"Nemo? Why Nemo?"

"Because you seem more like a Nemo to me than a Trowa."

Trowa smiled at Quatre. "If you wish it."

"Thank you, Nemo!" Quatre smiled back.

_Oh how I wished _

_For soothing rain_

_Oh how I wished_

_To dream dream again_

_Once and for all_

_And all for once_

_Nemo my name forever more_

With that Trowa... er, I mean Nemo took Quatre's lenght into his mouth, sucking and licking at it, his head bobbing up and down between Quatre's legs. This caused Quatre's breaths to become ragged, then turnned into moans. With one last flick of the tounge, Quatre came into Nemo's mouth. The brunette swallowed the liquid.

"That felt so good, Nemo," Quatre said, eyes fluttering betwixt open and closed,

"We're not quite done yet," the newly proclaimed Nemo said.

Nemo positioned himself on top of Quatre, the blonde's legs placed over the brunette's shoulders. Nemo started to thrust himself into Quatre. Said boy let out a scream of pain.

"It's okay, just relax, baby."

Nemo haulted movementfor Quatre. He waited for the blonde's consent before continuing.

"It's okay, you can continue," Quatre said, eyes tightly shut.

Nemo did as he was ordered.He continued thrusting inside Quatre, starting very slowely and gently, gradualy gaining speed. Pretty soon, Quatre unsquinched his face as all pain and discomfort washed away and was replaced withby pure ecstacy, and his moans returned.

Nemo had also decided to let out his moans. He wasn't usualy one to show his emotions, but during this time of pleassure, he wouldn't let his usual habbits get in the way. He was enjoying himself, and he wanted Quatre to know.

"I think it's time!" Nemo said as he came inside Quatre. He colapsed on the bed next to Quatre, both panting.

_Oh how I wished _

_For soothing rain_

_All I wish _

_Is to dream again_

_My loving heart_

_Lost in the dark_

_For hope I'd give _

_My everything_

_Oh how I wished _

_For soothing rain_

_Oh how I wish _

_To dream again_

_Once and for all_

_And all for once_

The couple cuddled up together under the covers. Nemo eveloped Quatre in his arms and kissed the boy's ear.

"Thank you, Quatre," Nemo whispered in his lover's ear.

"For what?"

"Loving me. saving me. Hell, for everything!"

"You're welcome, Nemo!" Quatre said, pulling himself closer to his brunette love.

With that, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

Nemo my name forever more

-End Nemo-

So, what do you think? It's my first and maybe my last Gundam Wing fic. I just don't feel the flow for Gundam like I do for other anime/mangas.bows GOMEN NASAI!!! I'll do my best to maybe fill the need of Gundam yaoi!!! I'll just do it when I feel the urge to. That's all. Well, I guess I could take requests! But I will **NEVER **do one with any thing to do with Relina that doesn't involve her death. That is final. And besides, If I wrote a pairing with Relina, it could never be a yaoi, because Relina's a girl. With her, It could only be a hentai or yuri. I have spoken of Relina too much now and I shall stop. Well, this fic took me quite some time to write. I just don't remember if I started it in October or November. I know it was one of them. It couldn't have been earlyer, cause I didn't get the Nightwish CD 'til October. Anyway, please review! Latter tatters!


End file.
